


Heartbreak

by GlibGlob



Series: Jeandre feels [1]
Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Break Up, I am so sorry, M/M, don't know what came over me to produce this, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibGlob/pseuds/GlibGlob
Summary: Sometimes Jean-Eric was convinced that he was destined to live his life alone.
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne
Series: Jeandre feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606666
Kudos: 10





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from and I am really sorry and this was written in like 15 minutes so there will probably be some mistakes.  
> K byeee, have fun (or not) while reading! 
> 
> xx Leo

Sometimes Jean-Eric was convinced that he was destined to live his life alone. Not that he didn’t have any friends, quite the opposite, but he had no one to love. More specifically, every time he fell in love with someone – even if he got lucky enough and they loved him back – it didn’t work out. So yes, he was convinced that he was destined to end up as a lonely, old cat person. He already had the first cat to start the collection, after all. 

“Mate, I’ve been talking to you for the last minutes, did you even hear anything I said?” 

Nicolas was looking at his best friend concerned, aware of the downward spiral the racer has been on lately. After the break-up – unnecessarily messy in his opinion, but who was he to judge – Jev had been very quiet, falling back into old habits and worrying his best friend. 

“Sorry, yes I’m fine. What were you saying?” 

Before Nicolas could repeat his story though, Jean-Eric’s phone buzzed, making both Frenchmen jump. The younger man grabbed the offending object immediately, only to stare at the incoming message with sad eyes. Nicolas grabbed the phone out of the other’s hands, reading what it said on the screen. 

“[@jeanericvergne]: @andrelotterer tagged you in a post” 

“Well, are you going to look at the picture?” 

Jean-Eric nodded slowly, as if he was in a sort of trance, not moving to get his phone back. So Nicolas decided to take the investigating upon himself. What he saw when he unlocked the phone though, made his heart break into a million pieces. 

It was a picture of the two of them on the podium of the previous year’s Santiago E-Prix, smiling into the camera, holding each other tightly. The post was captioned with the words “Throwback to last year. Simpler times.”. 

“What did he post?” 

Nicolas had almost forgotten about his best friend, sitting on the sofa next to him. He handed the phone back slowly, watching as Jean-Eric’s face fell and how the tears gathered in his eyes. 

“Oh no no, honey, come on, don’t cry. You’re okay, come here.” 

He pulled the younger man into his arms, feeling the sobs tearing through him already. Scenes like these have become so familiar over the last few weeks that Nicolas only noticed after a few moments that he was stroking his best friend’s hair, shushing him softly and rocking them back and forth gently. 

The next time Jean-Eric checked Instagram he stumbled upon the picture Andre had posted earlier, and couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh again. What caught his attention though, was the changed caption. It had been changed to “Throwback to last year. Hoping for a repeat this year.”, which was probably better for everyone involved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry? Please don't hate me?


End file.
